Chess Pieces
Story John: You really came all the way here to lose again? (Ian was silent, almost in shock.) Ian: Your, magic. It’s like your a whole different person. Snow: Hello, Ed. We’re back! (Gasps) Your wounds. Ed: I’ll be fine. John: Oy, Ed! (John turns to look at him.) Thanks for the magic stone earlier. I’ll take this from here. Ed: You bet. Ian: Stay back, Gido. He’s mine! (The Pawn nods, and steps back.) Weapon ÄRM: Octopus! (Ian shoots chain whips at John.) John: Weapon ÄRM: Battle Gauntlet! (The gauntlet activates, and a green gem was on the back of it. He charges in, dodging the tentacles with ease. John then points his fingers at Ian, firing a laser from them, knocking him down.) Ian: Ugh. How did you get so strong? John: Hey, Ed, why didn’t you move and fight? Snow: He can’t. He has to maintain the Training Gate, otherwise we’d be trapped there forever. (Then, the second door opens, and Jack and the witch come out.) John: Jack! You’ve grown. Jack: So have you. You’re magic is off the chart. Witch: John! I’m so happy to see you! John: Oh, yeah. You went with Jack. Witch: (Crushed) You forgot about me? (Then, the pawn steps forward, with a lance.) Gido: Ian, use the Holy ÄRM to heal yourself. I’ll take out, the weak one! (Gido charges Jack.) Witch: You’re wrong to think Jack is weak. Jack: Weapon ÄRM: Scoop of Earth! (The scoop activates.) Earth Wave! (He thrusts the scoop into the ground, firing a wave of earth that hits Gido, knocking her back, and down.) John: Nice. Ian: John. (John turns, seeing him helping Gido.) Let’s make an agreement. Let me heal Gido with this Holy ÄRM, then you can have it. And we’ll leave. Ed: You really think you can leave just like that? John: Deal! (The others stare in amazement.) Glad to see you’ve lost today. Ian: (Removes Gido’s mask, and heals her.) Thank you. And know this isn’t over. We will fight again, and I will win. But for now, I am no match for you. Snow: It’s a girl? Ian: Later. (He tosses the Holy ÄRM, then teleports away.) John: Nice. Snow, heal Ed. Snow: Right. (She starts healing his injuries. John then goes over to the witch.) John: I just remembered that I never got your name. Witch: Ah, he finally realizes this mistake. My name is Dorothy. Ed: Good job, boys. You’ll, do, fine. (Ed then falls asleep, and he turns back into the dog form.) Dog Ed: John, I’ve been watching you, and I’m thankful for what you’ve done. John: No problem. Ed: However, you stealing a kiss from the princess is unacceptable! Dorothy: What?! What did he say?! Jack: (Crying) You’re so lucky, John. John: Oh yeah, that did happen? (Snow is slightly embarrassed.) End Scene The group is riding on a flying magic carpet, going over the ocean, while Dorothy was riding her broom, a slight distance away. John: So now what? Do we go straight to the Chess Pieces’ base? Snow: Not yet. Before leaving Lestava Castle, I had a prophecy read to me. That I needed to find a team of seven that will save the world. Jack: Lestava?! That’s the kingdom that’s in charge of the others! You’re the princess from that kingdom? Snow: Yep. And as of right now, we have five members. Ed: Yes. Though I must ask, where did you find the sorceress? John: Who, Dorothy? I met her when I first got here. Why? Ed: She’s a sorceress from Caldia, and they never leave the land of magic. John: A land of magic in a realm of magic. Go figure. (The carpet approaches land, and they see a group of soldiers, who fire arrows at them.) Ed: We’re hit! We’re going down! (John jumps, landing on the ground.) Battle Gauntlet! John activates the gauntlet, as he goes through and punches several of the warriors. The leader, a man with long blond hair, a red headband covering his eyes, a red shirt and grey pants, catches John’s fist. Leader: Chess Pieces, huh? Prepare to die! John: What are you talking about? You’re the Chess Pieces trying to kill us who oppose you! (The carpet lands, and the leader sees Snow and Dorothy.) Leader: Oh, you have ladies with you. I’d never hurt a lady. If you’re not Chess, who are you? John: Team MÄR! We fight against the Chess! Leader: Hm. Interesting. I am Nanashi, leader of the Luberia Bandits. If you’re an enemy of the Chess, then you’re a friend of mine. Come on. Nanashi shows the group an area with a large series of graves. Snow: No. Jack: What happened? Nanashi: A member of the Chess came and kill our kinsmen, someone who drains all their blood. They will pay for this. Bandit: Nanashi! There is an attack by the Chess at the village of Vestory! Nanashi: Right. What do you say, huh John? Want to help out? John: Yeah. Let’s take out the Chess. Nanashi: Alright. Dimension ÄRM: Andata! Take this party of six to Vestory! (The six then teleport away.) End Scene They arrive in a destroyed village, with several people just laying around. The houses were destroyed, the crops lost, many injured and as many dead. Snow (Gasps) It’s horrible. Nanashi: The Chess have been rampaging all over MÄR Heaven, preparing for the War Games. John: First step is to heal the injured. Snow, you got this? Snow: Uh, yes! Villager 1: Who are you guys? John: Team MÄR! We’re here to help. Villager 2: Forget it. All hope is lost. Dorothy: Are the ones who did this still here? Villager 3: They went into the caves, looking for ÄRM. John: Then let’s go take them out. Jack: I’ll stick around and help replant the crops. John: Good. Dorothy, Nanashi. Let’s go. (The three head into the cave, and they reach a fork in the road.) Alright. You guys head right, I’m going left. Dorothy: What?! I don’t want to go with him. Nanashi: (Gleefully) Looks like we get to spend time together, Dorothy! Dorothy: Oh, bite me. (The two head down the right path, while John goes left. John makes it to a lake, where he sees an old sailboat. On board, there is a boy with purple hair, and a third eye on his forehead.) John: Are you the Chess Piece to destroy the village? Chess: My partner destroyed the village. I’m the one who killed them though. John: Who are you? (The Battle Gauntlet activates.) I want to know who I’m punching. Chess: Girom. And I don’t care to know the name of the ones I kill. Nature ÄRM: Iced Earth! Girom fires ice shards at John, who dodges with ease. John jumps over to the boat, and points his fingers at Girom, firing a laser. Girom’s hand becomes encased in ice claws, blocking the attack. Girom goes to strike John, and he blocks it with his gauntlet. John kicks Girom, sending him back, and John hits him with the laser. Girom: Ugh! Not bad! Now! (He raises his arm, and a giant ice ball forms over his head.) Die! (He throws it.) John: That’s some strong magic. Guess that’s what I need to expect. (John punches the ice, breaking it.) From the Chess! (Girom stands in shock.) Now, to get rid of the trash. Girom: Wait! I won’t do anymore harm! I promise! (John appears in front of him, and swings his arm, hitting Girom in the face with the back of his fist. He sends Girom flying, and he hits the cave ceiling, and falls into the lake.) John: That was easy. Though, he did have a bit of strength. Characters *John Smith *Jack *Edward **Dog Edward **Human Edward *Snow *Dorothy *Nanashi *Villagers Villains *Chess Pieces **Ian **Gido **Girom Trivia *John gains access to magic, Ian noting how much magic power he's exerting. *The Battle Gauntlet gains the ability to fire lasers from the fingertips, increasing the similarities to the Techadon robot. *John forms Team MÄR, with six members. According to a prophecy, they need one more member. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc